A Godiva Tale
by DameEris
Summary: Rating:M Summary: AU SwanQueen- Queen Regina is in a loveless marriage for the sole purpose of being a mother to Snow. However, She cannot ignore the plight of Her people and demands tax relief. The king agrees to skip an entire tax cycle if the virtuous queen will ride naked through the town. Can Her devoted mute knight protect Her on Her ride?
1. Chronicle the First

**Warnings:** Attempted **rape/ non-con** , violence (a good way to keep it attempted-just sayin'), gender disguise, I think that's it. Tell me if I missed anything.

 **In regards to cover art!**

This is not my baby. That lovely art is the work of the amazing Regal_Regina

follow her, worship her, love her... so she'll keep making us pretty things :)

* * *

 **A Godiva Tale**

Chronicle the First

Her Highness Lady Regina strolled the bleak dreary avenues of a once bustling marketplace. When She had first arrived the palace and all of the surrounding lands teamed with vibrant life. The stalls of the market were crammed with exotic goods and items of the finest craftsmanship one could ever desire. A proud heart ached to think that such days were gone for good.

Leopold had been a good and noble king when they married. As he was advanced in years and Her own heart recently broken by loss they agreed that the arrangement was simply for the care of His sweet daughter Snow. With the loss of Her fiancé to war, Regina had yearned for a family to nurture. Having lost His wife of many long years Leopold had no desire to replace Her in His heart. He merely needed a mother for His daughter. Snow required a woman's guiding hand. And so the bargain was struck.

It had been a charmed life at first. Every need was catered to, not a whim denied. Each day brought new wonders of discovery that the virtuous queen shared with Her young charge. Long luxurious hours were spent teaching Snow the lady arts and finer points of etiquette. More importantly, Lady Regina taught Her charge that while a lady was expected to keep her place and mind her tongue did not mean that her presence should go unfelt, merely that if she were to be taken seriously one must choose their words well. It was this theory that would eventually lead to calamity.

Lady Regina kept Her sadness to Herself over the turn the kingdom had taken. She never raised voice for Her own fears or pain, but when She witnessed the plight of Her subjects She felt a duty as their representative to speak up, on days very much like today. As the queen strolled the market she noticed a soldier roughly manhandling a merchant.

"Please, I have nothing more to give," the man cried out as his family erupted in tears behind him.

"You'll find something or I'll…."

The threat was completed by a black leather gloved fist rearing back menacingly. One of the armored knights surrounding the queen responded to Her revulsion immediately springing forward to catch the assailant's arm at the elbow.

"Unhand me, you! I'm on the king's business," the soldier protested. The knight remained unmoved and spoke not. His actions said all as the knight stood his ground. Ripping his arm from the knight's grasp the soldier shoved uselessly at a steel chest plate. "Well, go on then. What have you got to say for yourself? Cat got your tongue now? Or are you just gonna leave me to my business in peace," the soldier demanded. The knight spoke not, moved not until the soldier reached for the merchant again. The knight spun the soldier by the shoulder forcing the other man to face him.

"What is this," the soldier cried out. A look of inspiration crossed a grizzled face as the black-clad soldier remarked, "Oh, I get it! You're that dumb knight I heard so much about." The knight tapped a finger against his helmet roughly where his nose would be in a silent signal of how close his assumptions were. "I wonder if you'll scream when I kick your ass," the soldier growled launching himself at the knight. For being wrapped in steel the knight moved remarkably fast easily sidestepping and tripping the leather-clad soldier.

"That is quite enough," the queen called out putting a stop to the altercation. The assailants eyed one other coldly as the noblewoman insisted upon knowing, "And just what has this man done?" As he rose and dusted himself off the soldier groused, "He's behind on his taxes." A perturbed expression pinched aristocratic features as Regina queried, "And this is cause for assault?" With a cocky grin, the soldier replied, "The army doesn't pay for itself, ma'am. We have to keep the kingdom safe."

A dark brow quirked with the sarcastic reply, "You're doing a marvelous job. At this rate, we won't need fear the ogres anymore." The soldier sneered openly. The irritated queen took a moment to gather Her thoughts before inquiring, "And how much does he owe?" No sooner was the sum shared than it was paid. The debt was far less than Her shopping budget for the day.

After that unpleasant affair, the queen returned immediately to the palace. She demanded of a guard, "Where is the king?! I must speak with him immediately!" The nervous-looking man felt compelled to answer, "He is in the Great Hall in a private meeting with visiting dignitaries, ma'am. You'll have to wait…" The rest of his words fell on deaf ears as the queen plunged forward. With head held high, She burst through the doors of the Great Hall.

"What is the meaning of this," King George demanded to know outraged by the disruption. "Excuse the interruption but I have come on a matter of the utmost importance," Regina announced Herself. When the queen had entered the king instinctively leaped to His feet. At Her words, He crumbled back into the ornate chair around the bargaining table with a heavy sigh. "I highly doubt that," Leopold grumbled clearly tiring of Her dramatics.

Rage at the dismissive statement raised the heat in Her cheeks. Plush lips pressed tightly together gathering Her words before responding, "I have counseled you on this before I know, but your taxes weigh heavily on your people."

"Regina," the king sighed before being cut off by Her continued ranting.

"No, I will not be dismissed this time! Now your soldiers are attacking your people like looting thugs to garner more funds that you don't need for a military that is more massive than could ever be necessary," Regina insisted.

The king's jaw clenched as He bit back, "The military is of the utmost importance as is this alliance with King George. You have no idea of the matters in which you speak, woman!"

Unruffled by His attempts to silence Her Regina pressed forward, "That is completely untrue! There has not been another attack by ogres, barbarians or even neighboring countries for years now. Your fear cripples your kingdom and your people cry out for mercy. They may have supported you in the days after the attack, but now their backs break under the weight of protection they no longer require."

Leopold leaped to His feet once more face flushed with rage, "They do require it! We are not safe! Those beasts nearly killed Snow!"

"And I am the one who saved Her not your precious military," Regina shouted back chest heaving in anger.

The king silently sneered at His wife a moment before coldly issuing a challenge He was certain that the decent, pious, virtuous noblewoman would refuse, "Fine, you can save them all… at the cost of your own pride."

The danger in His voice gave the queen pause but the brunette firebrand would not back down demanding to know, "How?"

A sadistic grin crossed the once noble king's face as He offered His bargain, "If you will ride naked through the marketplace, the entire length of it, then I will lift taxes completely for one full cycle."

The poised beauty was completely shocked at the concept. However even as the heat of embarrassment flushed high cheekbones She responded with stubborn resolve, "Fine."

The king recoiled from the stunning response. In truth, He had never in a million years suspected that She would agree. King George's lips tugged to the side trying desperately not to outright snicker at the clear lovers' quarrel. "You truly mean to do this? The entire length of the marketplace," Leopold grappled for clarification.

"It is a small price to pay for my people, My Lord. When shall it be done," Regina inquired with head held high. King George openly smiled at the queen's fire and persistence clearly amused by this.

Leopold thought a moment struggling for thought in the whirlwind His mind had become. "Two days hence. Tomorrow the decree shall be issued that upon midday all residents, citizens, and merchants must remain inside, bar their doors and windows and gaze not upon your shame. Should even one break the decree, should even one disrespect your sacrifice your bargain shall be null and void," the king insisted.

"Very well, I believe in my people. They shall not betray me," Regina informed the king before sharply turning on Her heel and leaving them to their negotiations. The queen was neither surprised nor disturbed by two knights trailing Her steps as it was customary. That is until one of them reached out gripping Her by the arm. Startled the queen jerked Her arm free demanding, "Unhand me!" The knight held up both hands in a submissive gesture.

A dark brow pinched in confusion at the odd behavior. Rather than lash out at the punishable offense Regina inquired sharply, "What is the meaning of this?!" The knight placed both hands together in a pleading fashion. Thick lashes bat over stern brown eyes a moment as the clever queen deciphered the body signals. "You're the mute knight," She asked in an even tone. A slow nod replied. "Well what is so important that you would risk the stocks to lay hands on me," she queried.

The otherwise able knight pointed back towards the Great Hall then to Regina and shook his head within his helmet. After a moment the queen replied, "You don't think I should do it." That suddenly frustrating helmet tilted to the side as pleading hands were raised together once more. "Well if you'll pardon my wording you clearly have no say in the matter," a sharp voice informed the mute before stubborn steps continued down the hall.

Clanging metal steps quickly overtook Her pace as the knight raced ahead to kneel at Her feet pleading silently. Regina huffed in irritation at Her speechless detractor growling, "It has been decided. There is nothing more to say… or gesture." Even in Her frustration, the devout queen tried Her best to respect all of Her subjects even the stubborn mute ones.

Although the queen spoke with resolution worry and anxiety haunted Her well into the next day. While having tea with Snow the princess noted Her stepmother's long stare. Unable to resist the curiosity the porcelain-skinned child excitedly asked, "Are you really going to do it?" Dark brows rose as though mildly appalled at the suggestion. "Of course," Regina replied evenly as She took a dainty sip of Her tea.

"But why? It must be so frightening and humiliating," the princess breathily replied in awe of Her role model of femininity. Taking a moment to gather Her thoughts Regina set down Her tea before answering, "In life, other people, especially men, will try to take away your power, your strength, your virtue, your dignity. You simply have to take a stand and say no. I will not allow you to. I will not be silenced. I will not be cowed. And I will not be ashamed, no matter what insane hurdles they might throw your way."

The queen's heart swelled when those bright grey eyes sparkled at Her in wonder. "I want to grow up to be like you someday, clever, strong and brave," Snow declared. A brilliant smile broke over plush lips before they descended upon the princess's forehead. "I'm sure you will. Now, back to your archery lessons," the queen gently encouraged Her ward.

When the time of Her duty neared the queen quietly slipped into the stables with only a cape to protect all that She was blessed with from view. She took great care to mount Her horse when all heads were turned so as not to prematurely reveal Herself. With everything securely settled Regina confidently trotted out to the main courtyard. There a row of knights were mounted at full attention to either side of the main gate. The king strode forward announcing with a gracious sweep of the hand, "You may choose two to accompany you upon your ride."

Anxious brown orbs flowed over the honorable men at attention. Trotting down the line slowly She made Her selection. "Sir Jones," She called out pointing at the blue-eyed knight well known for his resourcefulness. Continuing down the line a smile tugged at plush lips when Her gaze fell upon the one knight to keep his helm. "And Sir Swan," She announced. While several felt slighted at this, Sir Swan's nobility and skill were unmatched.

Both knights moved forward to flank their queen. All others in the courtyard turned their backs out of respect. Regina couldn't fight the smirk that graced Her lips knowing that this was the only way Her esteemed husband would ever view Her so as She tossed Her cloak at Him. Sir Jones smirked at the entire affair trying fiercely to pretend that his gaze wasn't darting towards the naked queen every other breath. However, the mute knight's focus was impossible to perceive beneath that ever-present helmet.

The gates opened upon a ghost town. Wind gusted through empty marketplace stalls. Every door and shutter was barred. Even as the breeze prickled Her skin reminding the queen of Her fragile state a warm smile graced plush lips to know that Her faith was not misplaced. Her people respected Her as well as Her wishes. For a moment it felt as though they were doing this together, each doing their part. While Her duty and risk were greater the love of Her people gave Her strength and kept Her head held high.

After several twists and turns, they had reached the midpoint of the market nearest to town before the course would begin to angle back towards the castle. Regina heaved a sigh of relief. It was nearly done. No sooner had the queen felt assured of Her victory than reality brought Her crashing down barebacked onto cobblestone streets. She cried out from the impact while looking about for Her unseen attacker. The knights surrounding Her spun, but Sir Jones stood still watching with a sick twisted smile as a foul-smelling man clothed in rags crouched over Her leering, "Well well, aren't you the pretty thing?"

Regina was paralyzed by fear in a moment of panic. Hungry eyes roamed Her body as he greedily licked his lips in anticipation. The horror of his intentions turned Her stomach. Desperate brown eyes turned towards Sir Jones only to find another set of hungry eyes proclaiming, "Save me some. I'll have next." Before the queen could mount a response a gauntlet shot out dismounting the untrustworthy knight. In a flash a steel boot sent the peasant's head reeling. As the man stumbled to his feet a spear impaled his thigh. As the man screamed in agony pinned to the spot brown eyes launched upward to be greeted by a steel glove. Without a moment's hesitation, She took the offered hand and was immediately hauled onto the knight's horse.

Everything happened in a blur. One moment they were in the marketplace the next the mute knight was riding at breakneck speed through the village and beyond. "Where are you taking me," a sharp voice flooded with terror demanded. The knight's only response was to tighten the arm around Her. The action pressed bare flesh against cool metal. While part of a keen mind was certain that the action was meant to protect Her from view as well as stabilize Her upon the beast such assurances did not settle the riotous beat of Her heart. Every last part of Her body seemed to cry out at the treatment. What Regina might need at that moment was as alien to Her as the sensation of riding naked through the town and beyond the outskirts.

In the foothills on the farthest edges of town in a barn that looked half-abandoned, they finally came to a stop. Flustered beyond the telling of it the queen immediately demanded, "What do you think you're doing?! Put me down!" Without falter, the mute knight carefully aided his charge to the ground. In a fluid movement, the knight landed before Her. Sir Swan stared on making no movement aggressive or helpful. Crossing Her arms over Her chest the rattled regent struck out slapping that infuriating helmet with a sharp, "How dare you?!"

To Her credit, the undefeatable knight's head spun sending that helmet flying. Brown eyes widened at the sight of the voluminous blonde waves that spilled forth. Never had She seen anything so enchanting that is until Sir Swan lifted her pinkened chin to gaze upon her queen with the most stunning green eyes in existence nestled within the face of an angel. Even as wonder stole the royal breath the question that never made it to Her lips was answered. Women were not allowed to serve in the military upon pain of death.

Then something even more shocking occurred as a melodic voice bargained, "I saved your life. Now I need you to save mine."

* * *

 **Notes:** So thoughts? Feelings? I know this is a little short of what I usually do my chapters on, but it was just such a good story beat to stop at. Don't worry there's still plenty of gas in this tank. We're just getting started :D And thanks again to the fabulously talented Regal_Regina for her amazing artwork that not only graces the cover but inspired this fic. You have her to thank as much as me :)


	2. Chronicle the Second

**Warnings:** References to non-con, a-holes trying to defend attempted non-con, a bit of violence. Other than terminal blushing I don't think there's anything else to worry for. Tell me if I'm wrong.

* * *

 **A Godiva Tale**

Chronicle the Second

From the moment she woke a sick knot of foreboding twisted Emma's guts. Even the weather seemed dreary and overcast as though the heavens themselves warned of ill tidings. She wanted to curse and stomp and rant and rave against the foolhardy venture, but as always not a word left her lips for even one could be the death of her. As she lined up with her fellow knights for morning roll call the nervousness in her stomach grew to a deep ache.

Usually, this ritual was a bonding moment, a reaffirming of their allegiance to their king and his fondness for them and a recognition of their exalted station. But this was no ordinary morning. And their king was of a truly foul temperament.

"My noble knights, today my queen takes to the streets in all the glory that God gave Her. She does this in service to the people. No, actually She stated that they were _Her_ people. The queen in Her arrogance believes that She is their sole representative, that She knows what is best for them. The innocent, ignorant fool believes that every last one of them is true and pure of heart, that they will respect Her noble sacrifice."

With each new phrase, the king's face twisted into a deeper and deeper rage until at last his wrinkled visage took on a dangerous, cruel air.

"I don't believe so. In fact, I am certain that Her sacrifice will be in vain. Today will be a learning experience for our queen. And what I require of you my noble knights… is to do nothing."

Murmurs and whispers of confusion erupted amongst the knights. Emma began to feel nauseous. No good could possibly come of this. Every cold sweating terror that haunted her dreams loomed in the warrior's mind taunting her. If left unguarded she feared that her frustrating, stubborn, beautiful, pure, generous-hearted queen would no longer be so.

"Whomever She chooses to accompany Her shall defend Her not. Your only duty is to see that She lives and to report what all occurs to me. That is all, no more."

For a moment, Emma feared she might vomit inside her armor. The lady knight knew all too well the horrors that even a clothed woman undefended might face. With all she had in her the masquerading young woman pleaded silently to any who would listen and aid that she be placed in the queen's protection.

Luckily, her prayers were answered. No doubt she would find herself the answer to the queen's prayers. No matter how she tried to remain respectful green eyes were continually lured back to tempting curves of cinnamon flesh. On more than one occasion the female knight found herself wondering if it indeed tasted like the sweet spice. Emma had thought that riding behind would ease the temptation for at least she would not be gazing upon the queen's breasts or sex. And yet that backside sculpted to pure perfection by heavenly hands taunted every lustful leaning she possessed.

Such notions of perfection were shattered when the queen collided with the ground. The man had darted out of a side alley attacking from the side before she could get an angle on him. Panicked eyes rose a moment to her cohort in shock not wanting to believe that he would obey such an edict in the face of such vile intentions. But Killian showed his true colors and Emma showed hers. Her rage erupted in a whirlwind of controlled violence. First, she punished her associate making certain that he was unable to interfere before she leveled her vengeance on the Queen's attacker.

In that moment all the temptations she had feared lay bare before her and yet Emma saw not a one. Her eyes were for the Queen's state of health and mind alone. With the might of virtue on her side, the queen's weight was as nothing making it a simple matter to pull her close. A strategic mind feared returning to the castle whether forward or back in their current state. One knight alone was not enough to defend against what else might await them, a mystery the stoic woman had no interest in solving. Instead, she carried on through the village holding her charge as close as possible in order to use her own body and armor to disguise as much of the royal form from view as possible.

It wasn't until they had passed the populated areas that Emma felt it might be safe to find a place to rest and recuperate. An abandoned barn seemed the perfect place. As she came to a halt the gallant woman cautiously lowered the rattled regent to the ground. One swift movement brought the knight to her feet before her queen.

In that moment of relief, a brief breath of comfort, relaxed eyes beheld all that they had denied themselves. Emma had never been so grateful for her helmet as it disguised the look of breathless wonder, the untold depths of longing that must certainly be naked on her face. Never in all her days had the loyal subject beheld anything as thoroughly captivating and alluring as the queen's body.

Before so much as a whimper of pained control could leak forth a stunning blow brought stars to her eyes. And just like that, she was undone. Her helmet, her mask, gone. The long blonde locks she could not seem to part with flowed around her shoulders like a death shroud. And likely they would be for she knew that the discovery of her sex would mean her death. It did not matter that none could best her with sword, lance or spear. Her aptitude would mean nothing should the naked queen bare her secret.

With her jaw still stinging from the blow of her helmet as it was struck from her body determined green eyes faced their fate. Her only hope now lay with the tempestuous, inscrutable creature before her. Without sparing breath for apologies or pleading Emma simply lay the truth at the queen's feet in a numb voice that echoed of the grave, "I saved your life. Now I need you to save mine."

As the queen slowly gathered Her wits about Her a simple shake of the head cleared the last of the shock. A kind smile and awkward laugh were offered as Regina negotiated, "Of course. I would be more inclined to feel that the scales were balanced if things were a bit more even between us." The slow flush of high cheekbones reminded the stunned lady knight of how the dark beauty must feel in Her current rather striking state. "Right," Emma offered in a short burst before turning to her saddlebags. "That's actually why I came in here."

A moment's digging produced breeches and a tunic. The flustered blonde returned her focus to her charge making certain to keep her gaze high for both their sakes as she informed the queen, "I do hope you didn't think it was for any other purpose. The last thing I would want is to frighten you, especially after…." The lady knight's throat closed on the words she could not seem to bring forth. The involuntary reaction eased Emma's worry that the long denied ability to speak would not end.

Even as the knight's words spilled forth her manner was still more telling, more expressive yet. Regina noted with some curiosity how attuned and familiar with these unfortunate circumstances Sir Swan seemed. Out of gratitude for the mercy the beautiful blonde had shown Her the rattled regent decided to respect Her knight's privacy. "Thank you," a gentle smoky voice purred as She accepted the gracious gesture. "For everything." A pleased smile broke across aristocratic features as She clutched the clothing to Her chest delighting in the slight maidenly blush blooming on apple cheeks.

Emma turned to look at anything else as the queen dressed as though the rotten rafters and support beams were absolutely enthralling. Perhaps she should use a keener eye on a strategic lean should such become necessary. Those thoughts were cut short by an encouraging whisper of, "You can look now." Even as green eyes returned to her queen the amusement at her own discomfort dancing in warm brown eyes sent the once bold knight's gaze dashing to the thatched floor.

Misunderstanding the smitten knight's discomfort as awkward worry Regina closed the distance between them to soothingly stroke steel coated arms. "You needn't worry." The return of those stunning emerald eyes to focus upon Her with hope and curiosity blossomed a joy in the royal chest that She could not explain. A tender hand cradled an angelic cheek as the dark beauty continued in a hypnotic tone, "Though I feel it is a travesty to hide such a beautiful face, your secret is safe with me."

For a moment Emma wondered if a temporary madness had struck her or if indeed she had heard the queen correctly. 'Did she just call me beautiful?' As though drawn by some invisible force the knight's head tilted to the side slowly lowering towards oblivion and perhaps her doom. However, before the innocent queen could recognize the gesture She stepped away from Her companion. Faint lashes beat a moment as a keen mind raced, but it seemed that the gender-bending woman had not offended the unaware regent. That had simply been the moment that Regina chose to return to the horse.

"Right, I suppose we should be going now that you're settled," Emma agreed with the unspoken gesture. A few sharp strides carried her to where her helmet had landed. Placing the helm between her knees the bold knight hunched over gathering her hair into a loose bun. Warm tinkling laughter met the strange pose. "What," she inquired casting a sidelong glance at her royal audience.

"I'm sorry, but you look like you're in desperate search of a chamber pot," the queen chuckled.

Emma couldn't help but laugh along. No one had ever been in a position to critique how she prepared her male guise before. It was certainly a different viewpoint and more than a little entertaining. "I'm so glad I could amuse you, Your Majesty." The statement was punctuated with the return of the knight's helmet. The adorable pout that marred aristocratic features brought a warm smile that the queen was not privy to. "Come on, Your Highness," the once more disguised knight encouraged crouching near the horse to offer a hand up.

Within moments they were settled atop Emma's mount once more this time with Regina facing forward. Steel plated arms wound comfortably around a slim waist to loosely hold the reins. Now that things had calmed down the dutiful knight struggled against the temptation of memory. The way the dark beauty felt in her arms it was not hard to imagine the way that She had been before. A rut in the road jostled the pair causing raven locks to cascade near an impassive helmet. Beneath it, the scent of the queen's hair haunted the gender-bending knight.

Relaxing into the cant of the horse's steady pace Regina sighed peacefully. An oddly calm head rest upon cool steel bringing with it thoughts of that steel around Her body not separated by this sturdy cotton. In the innocence of one unaware of their effect on others, the queen stroked an armored arm thinking aloud, "I'm honestly not sure which way I prefer riding with you. Perhaps it is the comfort of your arms that makes even the strangest things seem so serene."

Emma's heart swelled and loins clenched with equal vigor at the unknowingly bold words. "I may have a preference, but I doubt you want to hear it," a cheeky voice confessed. A burst of unrestrained laughter erupted from the dark beauty as She slapped Her companion soundly on the arm despite the solid protection. "I think you have been around men too long," Regina fired back with a sassy grin. Through the slit in the helmet, the lady could just make out the sparkle of amusement in those stunning green eyes.

At this angle, She could even see a golden brow raise questioningly. "Oh? And how would you remedy the situation, Your Majesty," Emma queried teasingly. "I may have an idea or two," Regina replied coyly. As brown eyes drifted closed in silent contemplation enjoying the tranquility of the moment that same hand pulled a surrounding arm closer stroking it in gratitude for the comfort of its presence. Emma felt stung, singed, branded by that caress and yet not a muscle twitched in fear that it would disturb the peaceful queen. In all her life the humble knight had never witnessed anything so wondrous as the gorgeous queen taking comfort in her arms.

The path evened as they drew closer stirring Regina from Her reverie. The monarch grumbled as one waking from a pleasant dream, "I'm not sure what I'm going to miss more your lovely face or your kind voice." As they neared the edges of town a sort of desperation entered warm brown pools as they sought out the emerald jewels hidden in that helmet. "Tell me it wasn't a dream," a soft voice pleaded.

For once Emma wished her helmet did not disguise the joy that those sweet words brought her. Instead, the brave knight tried to pour as much of her smile into her voice as she could when she replied, "It was not a dream. I will always be there for you, My Lady. You never need fear again. So long as I draw breath, I am yours to command." An almost coy look gave the disguised blonde pause as her charge replied, "I'm so glad to hear you say that." Those words seemed ominous and yet Emma could not imagine a command from her queen that she would not welcome.

Shortly thereafter the odd-looking pair approached the main gate. As they passed through their presence was announced. No sooner had they entered the courtyard than the young princess came racing out shouting desperately for Her stepmother. "Regina! Regina!" At the worrisome sound, the dark beauty immediately dismounted and held Her arms open for the young girl burgeoning on womanhood to fly into. Snow held tightly as She frantically proclaimed, "I feared I would never see you again!"

Gentle hands stroked soothingly through inky black locks so like Her own as the queen soothed, "What would make you think such a thing?" Grey eyes floating with unshed tears informed Her, "I heard you were attacked. And when you did not return I feared the worst." Plump lips spread into a comforting smile as Regina assured Her young ward, "I was, but Sir Swan saved me. He rushed me to safety and loaned me some of his spare clothing for my safe return."

Two pairs of grateful royal eyes turned towards the dismounting knight. Once more Emma was grateful for the anonymity of her helmet as the scrutiny even in a praising light made her uncomfortable. "Of course," the princess crowed in adulation, "I should have known. No knight is as brave or as virtuous as Sir Swan." With a glowing smile, Regina agreed, "That is true, which is why I am naming him as my personal guard."

Emma's cheeks were already flaming beneath her helmet, but this new turn dropped her jaw. Even if she hadn't been struck speechless she was forced by circumstance not to raise voice against it. Rather than openly argue with the queen a gauntleted hand rubbed the back of a chainmail coated neck in a clear gesture of discomfort. Unphased by her struggle the delighted princess remarked in wonder, "Really?!" With a patient nod the queen replied, "Yes, I will make the announcement official just as soon as I see your father. Where is He, dear?"

The excited princess dragged the queen along by the hand clearly eager to share the joy of Her return. "He is in the Great Hall. He has been drinking away His worries since He first heard of your attack. He will be so delighted to see you well and whole. Come along!" Regina followed along with a brilliant smile allowing the eager girl to guide Her. Sir Swan was the tail of their trio musing silently, 'More likely toasting His joy at Her misfortune the miserable bloated old fart.'

The king rose to His feet upon seeing Her greeting His queen with open arms and pathetic lies, "My dear, I am so glad to see you well." Regina diplomatically received the embrace sparing a kiss on the cheek only as a nod to their union. "No thanks to some," She replied glaring at the lurking form of Sir Jones. "I was worried but not surprised to hear of your unfortunate incident. I did warn you not all people share your innocence and naivety. You realize this makes our bargain forfeit," the king explained as one would to a child.

An incensed gasp accompanied the queen's recoil from her husband. "That is wholly unfair! How is our bargain to stand when your own supposedly noble knights mean to take sport of me as well," Regina shouted pointing accusingly at Sir Jones. A gray brow furrowed as Leopold looked between knight and queen. "What is the meaning of this," He demanded to know. "The only knight that remained true to their duty and devout in their protection of me was Sir Swan which is why I am naming him as my personal guard," the dark beauty insisted clearly refusing argument.

The king stroked His chin a moment in thought. A sharp gaze leveled on the mute knight. "What say you, Sir Swan," the aggravated monarch demanded. Emma didn't even have to think about her response. A gauntleted hand pointed at herself then made a fist placed over her heart as she bent over only to point at Regina. The king nodded begrudgingly accepting the silent vow of service. Many were surprised when that expressive gauntlet rose once more to point at Killian before dragging a threatening thumb across the mute knight's throat. The king's brow furrowed in clear distaste of the gesture.

All eyes turned to Sir Jones as he leaned against a column in a cavalier fashion. "What say you to this, Sir Jones," the king inquired in a reserved calculating tone. The less than virtuous knight scoffed rolling clear blue eyes dismissively as he answered, "Oh please, I'd been staring at Her bare bits for the better part of an hour! What man wouldn't have a go? I'm not made of stone." Regina stepped forward with a snarl but Emma intercepted Her not trusting the twisted honorless knight not to try it again.

The king rose in imitation of insult shouting, "Take him to the dungeon! His fate will be decided on the morrow." Satisfied with the result, for now, Regina calmed ceasing Her struggling against Emma's restraining hands. Taking note of this the king addressed the mute knight, "Clearly you do have our queen's best interests at heart. You may even have some skill with Her much-vaunted temper." A sharp look of withering brown eyes was cast His way by one of the few capable of surviving such an act of defiance. "I will agree to the appointment though our military will be less without you," Leopold announced.

'More likely you're happy to be rid of a rogue element you can't control or corrupt, you two-faced old prick,' Emma thought. Outwardly the mute knight bowed in silent acceptance of the honor. "While I am grateful to Your Majesty for the appointment I must insist that you reconsider your position on the taxes," Regina pressed on stubbornly. The king grumbled but before He could argue She continued, "I completed half of the challenge is that not enough for at least some measure of relief?!"

Holding up a halting hand Leopold insisted, "Let nothing be decided while You are still so shaken. We will discuss it on the morrow. For now, my dear, take a respite to ease Your mind of Your recent woes." A stubborn jaw clenched at the dismissal but Regina knew Her husband well enough to know that there would be no further debate. With a huff, She stalked from the room with Sir Swan hot on Her heels. "That…" Before descriptions of how foul Her husband was in Her eyes at that moment died on plush lips at the sight of His daughter. The queen could not possibly vent Her frustrations in front of the girl.

And yet it was the purity of young Snow's heart that began to ease frazzled nerves. "Come, mother, a cup of tea will soothe the worries of the day," a kind voice insisted. With the innocent faith of a child, the princess led Her stepmother to the gardens where they took their tea. The sight of the familiar tranquility brought a genuine smile to full lips. The kindness of the young girl's heart touched Regina encouraging Her to release Her frustrations, for now. As they took their usual seats the eager young royal spoke Her mind, "This is so wonderful. Does this mean that Sir Swan will be with us always?"

"Yes it does," a kind smoky voice informed Her stepdaughter. "I am so pleased! Sir Swan is the bravest and most noble of all the knights," the princess enthused. Once more grateful for her helmet's ability to disguise the blush of her cheeks as well, Emma held up her hands palms together in a gesture of gratitude for the kind words. A soft giggle met the gesture 238nb before thoughtfully asking, "And what of You, stepmother? Are you glad of his protection?"

Warm brown eyes cast over Her shoulder towards the disguised beauty as a crooked secret grin tugged at plush lips. "Every step feels safer with his constant protection," a rich warm voice intoned. Though at a loss for how to express her feelings at such words a brave head dipped shyly at the words. Enchanting giggles leaked from the princess as She too turned towards the knight asking, "And how do you feel about the appointment, Sir Swan?" Emma smiled beneath the metal mask feeling herself slowly drawn under the spell of the princess's innocence. The disguised woman pointed at herself then placed two fisted hands together over her heart before pressing them away from each other and splaying out her fingers in a bursting gesture.

Snow laughed softly thoroughly enjoying the game as She guessed, "You.. burst. You're overcome?" Regina interrupted in an understanding tone, "You're overjoyed." Smiling beneath her helmet Emma pointed at the queen and tapped a finger against the nose bridge of her helmet. The delighted princess squealed softly at the little victory as tea was delivered. The queen thanked the servant kindly as Her young charge remarked, "You're so good at understanding him. It's almost as though you two have your own language." With a contemplative sip of Her tea, the poised beauty replied, "Perhaps. I certainly feel as though I have come to a deeper understanding of my noble champion through our shared trial."

Leaning closer with a cheeky grin Regina playfully remarked, "I know he has certainly seen a side of me that few others have." Snow's laughter at the bold statement only deepened as the bold knight hunched down trying to fight off graphic images of exactly what the queen had shared. "I think you made Sir Swan blush," the princess squealed in delight. For a panicked moment, Emma wondered if she was so transparent. A quick glance revealed that her helmet was still in place. It was merely her body language that gave her away.

"Yes," Regina purred quite enjoying Her effect on the noble 'mute' knight. "Perhaps I should be sensitive to his delicate nature. He is a gentleman after all," She mock-whispered to Her stepdaughter. With a slight chuckle Snow teased, "I don't know. He has faced a temptation that made other knights falter. Perhaps Sir Swan truly is the noblest of them all." With a beaming smile that none could see Emma bowed graciously in acceptance of the praise.

* * *

 **Notes:** So who likes the mute's inner monologue? What do you think of the Regina/Snow relationship? Do you want to see more of it? I mean, I _know_ what you _want_ to see more of, but be patient. Emma hasn't been teased enough yet ;) lol Leave me thoughts, love, critiques, requests... You never know what just might make it in :)


	3. Chronicle the Third

**WARNING:** References to **Rape/Non-Con** , **Molestation** and so forth nasty horrible badness 'cause sometimes people suck and are horrible awful beasts masquerading as people.

* * *

 **A Godiva Tale**

Chronicle the Third

Sir Swan sat in full armor elbows resting on knees. A spear leaned haphazardly against the exhausted knight's shoulder. The hour was late and the lady slumbered within. Green eyes grew weary of keeping aloft heavy eyelids. Faint lashes met for but a moment before a shrill panicked scream sent them bursting wide. In a flash, Emma was at her queen's side. The curvaceous beauty thrashed from side to side clearly struggling in the grip of some nightmare.

Regina awoke with a start recoiling in terror from the masked face. The helmet departed to reveal the face of an angel.

"It's just me. It's just Emma," a soft voice comforted.

The royal breath began to even in fits and spurts. As reality returned so too did the memory of the protective wonder before Her. "Oh Emma! Thank God it's you," Regina sobbed as She threw Herself into the blonde woman's arms.

Gauntleted hands flowed soothingly up and down the royal back as Sir Swan gently whispered, "Whatever it is, it's over now. I've got you." Dainty hands tightened against steel armor as the queen relaxed against Her Savior. Emma delighted in the comfort and courage that the dark beauty found in her arms.

"There were hands everywhere… and filthy men… just grabbing and pawing," the queen whimpered. "They wouldn't stop no matter how hard I cried or screamed or begged. And I felt so dirty and helpless and horrified as though it would never end."

With a sharp intake of breath steel coated arms tightened around her charge. Disgusted by the armor separating them gauntlets were tossed aside to trail gentle fingers through raven tresses soothingly. "Shhh, I'm here now. I'll never let them touch you, I promise," Emma vowed.

"I know you won't," a soft voice agreed as the queen burrowed into the warmth at the crook of the knight's neck. The woman warrior's scent was strongest there-soft and sweet with a faint hint of something earthy. It was comforting to the rattled regent. "You'll always protect me," Regina announced as though it were an understood law of nature.

"Of course," Emma agreed vehemently. As the ravishing royal sat up in Her thin dressing gown the enamored knight tenderly tucked dark tresses behind perfectly sculpted ears to gently assure her charge, "And if you need me again, I'll be just outside that door." Sir Swan feared the tender attachment in her own touch. Sometimes in matters of the heart discretion is the better part of valor and this noble knight was fully ready to retreat before making a fool of herself.

"Wait," Regina called out sharply as an anxious hand tightened on a retreating arm. The fact that the queen didn't want Her Champion to go was clear. After Her recent brush with danger, the frightened monarch felt safer with the virtuous knight nearby. "You could sleep in here," a maidenly voice gently urged the stoic warrior woman.

Emma could feel the queen's coy charms working at her resolve. "It's a lovely thought, but when we're discovered they will either kill me for sleeping with the queen, even if I don't touch you, or they will discover my sex and kill me. Neither option is particularly appealing, Your Grace," the practical woman explained even as she longed to shed her armor and crawl into that bed, with Her.

"We could disguise you," a cunning mind offered as a brave heart pounded in the queen's chest. More than anything the dark beauty longed to crawl back in those arms and truly rest. A pleading look of longing radiated from warm brown mirrors. A yearning that Regina had no name for wouldn't allow Her to let go of Her champion.

Green eyes dipped to that grip that seared through her armor making the fine hairs on her arms stand on edge. With a gulp a strategic gaze cast towards the door. "Alright, but first you have to understand a few things before I change," a patient voice informed her Regent as the knight crossed to shut and bar the door. Skilled hands poured over the fastenings of the armor slipping from it like a skin as Emma affirmed, "I would never hurt you, you know that."

Regina blushed at the concept of the beautiful knight changing clothes before Her. A sleep addled imagination ran wild at what might be revealed as metal plates fell away like dragon scales. A hopeful heart leaped at the unnecessary assurances warmed by Her Champion's caring. That endearment glowed in a brilliant smile as a throaty voice purred, "Of course, darling."

Sir Swan took a deep breath trying to control the erratic beat of her heart at the title. Faint lashes closed against all that the warrior woman could not share as chainmail slid from strong shoulders to pool at booted feet. This left the dashing lady knight in black leather pants and a dark green leather hooded tunic, the bandages binding her chest just visible in the chaste v of the neckline. Corded arms dotted with sporadic scars lay bare as Emma approached the bed once more. "Also, you should know that I do and don't know what you're going through," the mysterious blonde explained as she sat on the edge of the bed removing brown leather boots.

Aristocratic features tilted in confusion at the statement. And yet warm brown pools continued to roam the telling features on display with curiosity and wonder. Regina wanted to trace those scars with Her fingers, with Her tongue. The bewildered beauty shook Her head to dislodge the strange foreign notion. When focus returned the becoming blonde already reclined against the headboard. The dark beauty flowed into those arms resting a weary head on a strong shoulder heart breaking for Her Champion as the tale unfolded.

Strong arms tightened around slim shoulders to warm the chill within at the memories as an almost wooden voice relayed, "You see, the innocence that was nearly taken from you is one that I have never known." A slow inhale of the rose scent of dark hair steadied the female knight's nerves long enough to admit, "My earliest memories are much like your nightmares, men touching me, hurting me, probing me, making me do foul things so that they wouldn't hurt me."

The queen held Her brave champion closer at the awful thought. The idea that the terror and horror of that moment being the dominating force in a young girl's world was beyond reprehensible shredding a soft heart into pieces. Regina tried to fight the burning of Her eyes. It was not Her place. They were discussing Emma's pain. And yet the tears fell unbidden drawing the attention of an angel.

The bewildered blonde traced the drop of moisture back to its source remarking incredulously, "You're crying for me?" Emma had never seen anything as lovely or enchanting as that simple nod. After a lifetime of training, the warrior woman felt capable of facing any danger. The memories hardly even haunted her anymore, save for the dreams. It was touching to see her old wounds through fresh eyes and see beauty in the heart reflected back at her. "You are the most precious creature The Creator put on this earth," a tender voice cooed as a reverent digit brushed back a lock of raven hair.

Regina blushed at the comment thick lashes fluttering over a downcast demure look. Why people saw the best in Her when the queen felt Her silliest She would never understand. Uncomfortable with what felt like undeserved compliments the curvy brunette tried to steer the conversation away from troubling thoughts as well as unbridled praise. "Well, however did you become Champion Knight of the Realm from such humble, horrible beginnings," the clever monarch inquired chin tucked attentively on a pronounced collarbone.

Emma chuckled at the elaborate description of her vaunted status. She was really little more than a soldier. What she was asked to do wasn't nice, but she was the best at it. Perhaps that early torture trained and hardened her for this life. Not that it was fated or excusable only that it made the blonde stronger. "I tried to do the right thing as soon as I knew what that was. I told the orphanage about the situation I had ended up in. They basically told me that if I was getting at least two meals a day and a pile of hay that I was doing better than the other kids," Sir Swan educated her charge.

"A pile of hay," the noblewoman asked with furrowed brow.

Dimples appeared to frame a chuckle as the amused blonde explained, "To sleep on Your Highness."

An elegant hand flew to a swelled chest on a gasp as an awestruck voice replied, "Ghastly!"

The queen's ignorance of how the other half lived elicited a soft smile from the brave knight. With a crooked grin, the blonde continued, "I didn't stay long after that. I ran away, thought I could make my own way on the streets. It just turned into another man trying to make me do something that I didn't want to… until Sir Neal came along."

Chocolate pools sparkled in fascination at the tale. Even as the queen was eager to hear more a sort of sick feeling knotted Her gut at the mention of this Sir Neal. The way Emma spoke of him he seemed a true gentleman, exactly what the blonde deserved. And yet some dark part of the sovereign's heart didn't want Her Champion to be the property of some man. It was vile. With a shake of the royal head, the regent dispelled a vivid imagination to focus on Her Knight's words.

Lost to the currents of memory and overjoyed to at long last have someone to talk to Emma continued ignorant of the queen's jealousy, "He was a squire to Lord Beowulf, champion of the Ogre wars." The proud blonde smiled at Regina's gasp. Revealing her mentor did help to prove the lady knight's pedigree.

The dark beauty was stunned at the mention of the famous warrior. Everyone had heard of Beowulf's bravery and unrivaled swordsmanship. From what Regina had heard the lord also went through squires quickly with several not surviving the process. This mortality rate stemmed as much from accidents on the battlefield as from the ferocity of his training, or so the gossips said. While it was shocking that a woman could survive such grueling combat training it was no surprise that anyone who could survive such would become a champion. Once more the queen contemplated the source of the scars on carved apricot colored arms.

A soft smile curved pink lips as pride glowed in Emma's chest to have impressed her charge so. "Sir Neal offered to take care of me, but I wouldn't have it. He protected me and provided for me and I tended his wounds, mended his clothes and prepared his meals. It was a partnership," she explained.

Regina looked up in confusion at the strange words. The situation sounded like a marriage. And yet the blonde had not once spoken of romance or showed the slightest hints of harboring such emotions. That the young man had a special place in her heart was clear, but suddenly the queen felt significantly less threatened by him.

Sadness dulled Emma's words as she soldiered on, "Then one day, he didn't come home. I learned he had died at his duties. So I cut my hair, wore his clothes and took his place masquerading as his younger brother. I have lived every day of my life since trying to live up to the hero that he was meant to be, the hero that he was to me in that dirty alley." Sea green orbs floated down nestled amongst a dreamy expression to reveal, "I've never felt closer to that goal than the other day when I pulled you on my horse."

The queen glowed at the knowledge that that moment held a special place in Her champion's heart as well. "You mean after you soundly dispatched every threat including other knights," Regina laughed warmly smiling at Her hero's humility.

Strong shoulders shook with laughter jiggling the dainty head that rest upon them. "Eh, they had it coming," Emma chuckled dismissively. A sentimental caress flowed over a proud noble cheek as a gentle tone revealed a glimmer of the champion's heart, "Besides, they weren't what mattered. It wasn't the violence or victory that made me feel like a hero. It was the way you looked at me that meant everything."

Regina nestled a blushing cheek into the strong shoulder beneath it overwhelmed to hold such a place in the beautiful lady knight's heart. "I'm glad the moment you became My Savior was just as important to you. It might have broken my heart if it was simply another day's duty," the queen admitted in a hesitant whisper.

Emma's heart skipped a beat beneath that regal cheek at the sweet revelation. Tender fingers combed through silky raven locks touched as the weary regent's breath began to even finding peace in her arms. "It meant the world to me," the champion confessed in a gentle whisper before placing a light kiss atop her queen's head. Certain that sweet slumber had claimed Regina, at last, the blonde battle maiden raised her hood to disguise feminine features before finally allowing herself to sleep.

* * *

When they awoke Emma was surprised by how embarrassed and nervous Regina acted as She disappeared behind a screen to dress for the day. At least it seemed that the queen's sleep had been more pleasant in her arms. Satisfied with that knowledge the lady knight rushed to don her armor before she could be discovered. It was sure to be a taxing day what with Sir Jones trial set for midday.

Regina barely touched Her breakfast incapable of much more than glaring suspiciously at the king over the table. Should the decrepit fool try to rob the queen of Her rightful justice She would never forgive Him. Such thoughts rolled the lady's guts making eating impossible. Wound tight as catgut the irritated dark beauty excused Herself to stalk down the hall fuming. This time when the knight that shadowed Her steps intervened the act was met with a more cordial inquiry of, "What is it?"

The brave blonde ached at the pain, doubt, and uncertainty on such proud features. Unable to stand mute witness a moment longer Emma offered a gauntleted hand hoping to distract her queen. When a dainty hand slid into her own the knight smiled beneath her helmet, an expression that remained every step as she guided her lady to the training grounds.

A dark brow furrowed in confusion as to Her champion's intent. "What are we doing here," Regina asked casting a curious gaze around. Brown eyes widened as the noble knight gathered up a wooden practice sword. A dark brow arched in silent question at the puzzle playing out before Her. When Sir Swan drew his sword delicate hands rose palms up in peace. "Now wait a minute," the queen commanded Her trepidation seeming to be mirrored in the anxious movements of the surrounding knights and squires.

Bold strides crossed the distance between them as the champion thrust the handle of her sword into the queen's grip. The look of stunned confusion on aristocratic features was beyond endearing. It took a great force of will not to chuckle at the sight. Unable to make a sound the knight instead took two paces back and struck at her own armor with the wooden sword hard enough to make it ring. Waving arms invited the dark beauty to attack.

A half grin glowed in warm brown eyes as Regina realized Her champion's purpose in distracting Her from troubling thoughts. "Thank you but no thank you," the queen chuckled as She turned towards the castle once more. Quick as lightning, the knight appeared before Her once more striking the wooden sword against a limp metal one forcing it up into a guarded stance. Freehand wagging a finger, the dark beauty sternly informed the secret beauty, "I am not doing this with you."

Regina tried to sidestep Sir Swan but the knight adjusted again striking at the sword. "Stop it," a sharp voice ordered brow pinched in consternation.

Frustrated by her inability to communicate Emma tried a different tactic striking at the sword multiple times forcing the queen onto the defensive.

"Quit," Regina shouted disturbed by the forceful behavior. A quick maneuver caught the sword pinning it to the queen's chest as the knight immobilized Her from behind. As the dark beauty struggled fruitlessly panic growing a gentle voice whispered in Her ear beneath the din of shouting knights and soldiers.

"Your attacker didn't quit, didn't stop. Some people never will unless you make them. Maybe if you knew how to you would have less to fear and keep you up at night." Emma was grateful to feel the queen relax in her arms. The understanding nod from Regina lifted the brave blonde's spirits. Releasing her hold Emma took a few steps back striking her armor invitingly once more.

Both mock combatants smiled at the shouts of encouragement from the crowd that had gathered. Regina swung wildly at first laughing as Sir Swan playfully danced around the clumsy attacks. With a sort of rhythm established the champion began to press her charge for more coordinated movements. Emma's defensive maneuvers quickly flowed into proper attacks halted at the last moment to lightly tap her target with the wooden sword. The mute knight would then follow up providing the same attack that the queen had used feeding the dark beauty the opportunity to practice the technique she had used.

The pair continued their deadly dance for seemingly endless hours that lasted but a moment to the cheers of the crowd until their joyful movements were paused by the sound of the meeting bells. A dark gaze turned towards the castle with trepidation as the queen spoke what all in earshot knew, "The trial is starting." Strong shoulders slumped beneath steel armor knowing that their carefree lesson was at an end. Retrieving her sword Emma sheathed it and returned the wooden practice sword before jogging to catch up to her charge.

The Great Hall was a circus of curious parties from across the realm. Nobles rubbed elbows with knights, soldiers, courtiers and merchants all straining to learn the fate of the knight that dared to impugn upon the queen's virtue. Regina took the throne next to Her husband with head held high. Her loyal champion stood at Her side offering silent comfort.

True to form the rakish knight showed not an ounce of remorse as he was brought before the court. His lecherous grin irked the queen inspiring a subtle sneer. Most would cower at such a thing, but Sir Jones felt confident that the king would exonerate his misdeeds as they were roughly in accordance with His secret command. The king raised His hand for silence, a gesture that was immediately obeyed.

"You are accused of shirking your duties and threatening the virtue of the very queen you were charged to protect. What say you," Leopold imperiously addressed the raven-haired knight.

"My apologies, Your Majesties," Killian began with a deep bow in a decent impersonation of respect. Crystal blue eyes rose sparkling with charm over a devilish smile as he addressed the nobles, "I confess that I did indeed fail in my duties. My loyalty was tested by the deepest of temptations and I, being human, came up lacking. My only defense is that the sight of Your queen in all Her glory is more than any man could resist."

The knowing gaze that flowed over Her body made Regina's flesh crawl. To think that such a base, lustful creature witnessed something so intimate and private was absolutely revolting. Even as the cad masquerading as a man beseeched Her forgiveness the queen cast Her gaze away dismissively.

"Twas your beauty that was my undoing, Your Grace." Killian was surprised when his trademark silver tongue found no quarter in the lady's heart. A woeful, helpless glance was turned towards the king quiet silently begging His sympathy.

"While your weakness is understandable, it is still unforgivable. For daring to think to besmirch My Lady's honor you shall be banished at first light," the king decreed. A hush fell over the crowd. Sir Jones' jaw fell in shock to be cast aside so. And yet the dishonored knight feared the rumble of whispers in the crowd. The queen's outraged cry only further deepened the raven-haired rogue's panic.

"What?!" Regina fumed at the light punishment but paused the ensuing tirade as Leopold raised an imperious hand silencing the crowd.

"The hand you would have raised to My wife shall remain here, a symbol to all who would dare molest My Honor," a stern voice commanded.

"What?!" Now it was Killian's turn to be shocked and outraged. He had only been following orders, hadn't he? While the cad understood his liege's need to save face the extremity was a bit ridiculous. The dishonored knight struggled and pleaded for mercy as he was dragged away by the guard.

As the climax of the sideshow was complete the crowd began to disperse to gossip amongst themselves. Leopold turned to His wife chastising Her sharply beneath His breath, "Are quite satisfied with the cost of your little adventure?"

Regina glared death at Her foul spouse lips pursed in a quiet rage. This offense would not go unmarked, but neither would the proud beauty allow Herself to respond hastily. The queen would bide Her time stewing over the injustice until the proper solution presented itself. Luckily Leopold retired after His insult so She need suffer His foolish judgments no longer.

* * *

 **Notes:** Well, what do you think? You know how I love hearing your thoughts. Did Hook get off too light? Do you like how he will lose his hand? Do you think he hasn't suffered enough? Leave your thoughts and let me know. And remember... this adventure is just starting :D


End file.
